No Horsing Around
No Horsing Around is the twenty-first episode in the fourth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Hoggish Greedly *Red Elk *Standing Bear Plot Synopsis When Ma-Ti visits his native American friend, Red Elk, who is on his vision quest to find a golden wild mustang (Equus ferus caballus) stallion, they also find trouble when horse thieves, lead by Hoggish Greedly, are after the horses for profit. Episode Summary In the Arizona desert, Red Elk, a native Indian friend of Ma-Ti's, has a vision of horses from the ancient spirits. Meanwhile on Hope Island, Wheeler panics because a spider is crawling on his back. Linka catches the spider and teases him for it. Kwame teases by saying he hoped they would see big tarantulas when they pick up Ma-Ti from his trip - making Wheeler less than eager to go. Gi explains that Ma-Ti is visiting his friend Red Elk at the Indian Reservation in Arizona. Linka explains that he is facing his vision quest that Kwame says has many difficult tests. Back in the desert, Ma-Ti arrives while Red Elk is feasting after his fast in the desert. He wants Ma-Ti to accompany him, in place of his brother, to sacred Indian land called Lone Rock, to be guided by his ancestors' spirts to a wild horse that he must tame. He hopes he is up to the challenge and Ma-Ti reassures his friend. At dawn, Ma-Ti and Red Elk are climbing a cliff-side when Ma-Ti asks why his brother could not join him on the quest. Red Elk explains that his brother, Standing Bear, had university final exams at the time of his quest but should be back soon. He explains that his brother is to become the next Indian chief of their tribe. A rock gives out under Ma-Ti's foot and he falls - to be caught by Red Elk who tells him to be careful. That night, Red Elk performs a ritual at a bonfire calling on his ancestors for guidance. He sees the face of an Indian chief in the flames, who tells him he has done well and allows him to envision a golden stallion which will be a powerful ally. The fire extinguishes and Red Elk tells Ma-Ti about his vision. The next day, they reach town and collect water for the journey when Red Elk's brother Standing Bear returns. Ma-Ti remarks on his Americanized attire where Standing Bear remarks that times are changing. He tells his brother that he will sell the tribes' rights to the horses when he becomes chief. Red Elk believes the horses are a part of their heritage. Standing Bear explains that the overpopulation of wild horses is creating pressure of their water resources for other animals. Red Elk expresses his disapproval at the choice to sell them to be slaughtered for glue and pet food manufacture and accuses his brother of selling out. He leaves angrily and takes Ma-Ti with him. Out in the scorching desert, Red Elk and Ma Ti find shade under a rock. That evening, Red Elk hears rumbling and finds the wild horses roaming in a canyon. He spots the golden stallion from his visions. He lassoes the horse and names it Sun Fire. However, the horses are soon chased by a posse of horse thieves! They are trapped by engineered cage doors set up in the canyon. The leader of the horse thieves is revealed to be Hoggish Greedly and Rigger. He says he has a contract to get the horses. Red Elk counters that the horses are protected once on Indian land. However, Hoggish Greedly's plan to catch them while on Indian land and take them back to public land. His henchmen capture Ma-Ti and Red Elk. That night, Hoggish Greedly and his band of thieves have stopped on sacred Indian burial ground to eat. Ma-Ti and Red Elk are tied up in a caravan. Meanwhile, the rest of the Planeteers are in the Geo-Cruiser on their way to visit Ma-Ti. The rest of the Planeteers find Standing Bear who tells them Ma-Ti and Red Elk have not returned and about his argument with Red Elk. The gang decides to go check on them. They all travel through the dark by horse. Standing Bear explains that people can get government permits to capture the horse once they are on public land so maybe his people should get the economic benefit of selling. He stops and changes into loose wear for the heat. He finds horse hair in the bushes and hoof-prints nearby. Linka has been scratched by a cactus and he treats it with yarrow plant and aloe Indian medicine. The Planeteers think he is getting back to his roots. Hoggish Greedly and horse thieves drag Ma-Ti and Red Elk by ropes to their hands behind the caravan, forcing them to run or be dragged. When Red Elk burns out, they are thrown into the caravan wagon. Meanwhile, Linka is thirsty but all of her water is gone from being punctured by the cactus. Gi asks if there might be an underground spring nearby and Standing Bear suggests that such must be keeping the few plant life around alive. Gi uses the Power of Water to upwell water from the spring for them to drink. Hoggish Greedly sends some thieves to stall the Planeteers if they are looking for Ma Ti. The Planeteers and Standing Bear have reached the canyon when the horse thieves open gunfire on them! Wheeler uses the Power of Fire to burn the gunman's gun and he drops it. Hoggish Greedly sits in his underwear and makes his henchmen douse him in the little water they have. He also plans to eat one of the horses, mentioning that horse meat is a delicacy in some cultures. Red Elk and Ma-Ti escape captivity temporarily to free Sun Fire but are soon recaptured. The Planeteers and Standing Bear have reached the burial ground to see litter which angers Standing Bear. Wheeler has a scorpion encounter that Standing Bear handles smoothly. Hoggish Greedly have left Ma-Ti and Red Elk tied to stakes in the ground to die of heat stroke in the desert! Red Elk apologizes to Ma-Ti for getting him into this. Sun Fire returns and smashes one of Ma-Ti's stakes. He is apparently too dehydrated to move but uses the Power of Heart to send a telepathic cry for help to the Planeteers. Rigger and the thieves try to kill the Planeteers in a dynamite-induced landslide. They decide to summon Captain Planet. Captain Planet destroys the rocks and collect the debris in a whirlwind before using it to trap Rigger and his henchman. They take after to rescue Ma-Ti. Captain Planet arrives by flight and morphs into the Power of Water to douse Ma Ti and Red Elk and wake them. The others arrive and give them water to drink. Red Elk apologizes to his little brother and has decided that nothing is more important than their heritage. Red Elk has also seen his brother's reason but Captain Planet tells them if Greedly gets his way, then the horses are doomed no matter what. Hoggish Greedly has apparently eaten one of the horses and jokes about it. He talks about his plans to sell the remaining horses to the slaughterhouse for profit. Captain Planet arrives and when the henchmen try to shoot him, Captain Planet uses the Power of Earth to morph into pure magnetite mineral, attracting the guns by magnetism. He uses the Power of Fire to melt the guns and converts it into a makeshift cage. Hoggish Greedly points out that they are on public land which means the horses are now his. However, Sun Fire returns and smashes the horse fences, freeing the other horses which run back to native Indian land. Hoggish Greedly runs after them futilely but in doing so, cross onto Indian land, and can be arrested. Captain Planet throws him into the cage. Red Elk thanks Sun Fire for teaching him and lets him go free. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts * Kwame and Linka did not use their inidividual ring powers during this episode. * Linka calls spiders insects; actually, spiders are arachnids. * Red Elk's family horse, Sky Dancer, is a Pinto. Sun Fire is a Palomino; the other wild horses are thoroughbreds. Quotes None yet. Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes